The structural and conformational features that govern interferon induction are investigated by the synthesis and evaluation of new polynucleotides. The biochemical basis of the observed stringent structural requirements for polynucleotide interferon inducers is sought by investigation of the cell membrane binding properties of nucleic acids and their ability to inhibit protein synthesis in a cell free system. The antiviral and antimetabolic properties of newly synthesized nucleoside analogs is also under investigation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Torrence, P.F., De Clercq, E. and Witkop, B., "The Interaction of Polyxanthylic Acid with Polyadenylic Acid", Biochem. Biophys. Acta 475, 1-6(1977). Torrence, P.F., De Clercq, E. and Witkop, B. "Polyadenylic-Polyxanthylic-Polyuridylic Acid Triple Helix". Biochemistry 16, 1039-1043 (1977).